Brotherhood gets a pet.
by Becs
Summary: I always thought the Brotherhood should have a pet. Now they do! ^_^


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Cookie. She's mine all mine!

"I knew this was a bad idea," Mystique groaned as she watched the four boys rush about the store. 'Why did I agree to this?' she wondered, 'this is a dumb idea. I should have just said no. I've said no the last 500 times they've asked. Why oh why did I say yes this time?'

"Ohhhh, bunny rabbits!" Todd cooed, "let's get a bunny!"

"Goldfish are cool," Freddy said, "you don't have to walk them."

"Dog!" Pietro said.

"Cat!" Lance frowned, pointing in the cat's direction.

"Dog!" Pietro insisted, pointing in the dog's direction.

"Cat!"

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

"DOG!"

"CAT!"

"DOOOG!"

"CAAAT!" The two teens glared at each other. It was at this point that Todd spotted the frogs.

"Frogs! I want a frog! It'd be just like me and I could catch flies for it an butterflies and, and, and - buggsies!"

"Did you just say buggsies?" Lance frowned, breaking off from his glaring competition with Pietro to stare at the youngest mutant. Pietro took this opportunity to hide the cat cage underneath a dog blanket.

"Uhhhh....." Todd said uncertainly.

"Yes, you did," Lance answered his own question. "Hey, where'd the cats go?" Pietro snickered from his position on the floor beside the puppy cage. "Pietroooo!" Lance growled. He ripped the cover off the cage. "It's okay little kitties," he cooed, "Pietro's an asshole, just ignore him."

"Can we go? I'm hungry," Freddy asked.

"I thought you wanted a pet," Mystique frowned.

"I just said I did so I wouldn't be left out," Freddy admitted, looking at the floor and twiddling his thumbs.

"Mystique I want a frog!" Todd whined.

"I want a puppy!" Pietro tried to out-whine Todd.

"I think a cat is the best choice," Lance said, trying to sound mature, "come on Mystique, I know you like kitty-cats!"

"I don't like anything!" Mystique snapped. Lance made a sad face and held up an adorable ginger tabby . "Hey that is kind of cute," Mystique smiled, scratching the kitten's head.

"Puppy!" Pietro tried again.

"Frog!" Todd held up his own choice.

"No!" Mystique whirled on the two, "the last thing I need is another Todd around!" She pointed at the frog, "and I definitely don't need another hyper-active animal in the house," she pointed at the over-excited puppy in Pietro's arms, "four of you is quite enough! I think Lance has made a good choice. A cat is perfect. You don't have to walk it, it doesn't eat as much as a dog, no Pietro, bambi eyes won't cut it, and it doesn't resemble Todd in any way!"

"I resent that remark," Todd pouted.

"I'm sure you do," Mystique smiled, "fortunately, I don't care. Lance is this the cat you want?"

"Yes," Lance looked as if his face would stretch he was smiling so hard, "she's perfect!"

"Mystique's pet," Pietro said, just loud enough for Lance to hear. Lance ignored him and happily helped Mystique pick out a ball, and food for the tiny kitten.

"Hey you have to admit, she's really cute Pietro."

"Yeah," Pietro said, "I just don't like losing." After they had purchased the kitten they wandered out to the car, Lance holding the wide-eyed kitten in his arms. "What are you going to call her Lance?" Pietro asked.

"Kitty," Lance sighed.

"No way!" Pietro said, "you are _not_ calling our kitten after an X-Geek, even if you do like her."

"She's not yours," Lance said.

"Yes she is. She's all of our's. Mystique bought _us_ a pet. Us is plural Lance."

"Smart alec," Lance muttered.

"I think we should call her Bluebell," Todd said, "cause she has blue eyes."

"All kittens have blue eyes!" Lance said.

"How about Corn Chip?" Freddy suggested.

"Trust you Freddy," Pietro sighed.

"Howz 'bout Tigger?" Todd said as he buckled himself in, "after that character in Pooh Bear."

"Tigger was a guy!" Lance and Pietro said at the same time.

Some time later, at the Brotherhood house 

"Lily?"

"No."

"Daisy?" Freddy tried again.

"No."

"Flix?" Todd suggested.

"_No_!"

"Man, we're never going to think of a name!" Pietro moaned, taking another Oreo from the packet in front of him.

"You shouldn't eat so much junk Pietro," Lance scolded, watching the kitten explore the speedster's room. It was the neatest after all.

"Your just jealous cause I can eat as much junk as I want and not gain a pound."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"How come every time I say something like this we end up in an 'Am not' 'Are too' fight?"

"I like them," Pietro said, grinning. "Hey! Give me back my Oreo thief!" This was directed not at Freddy, surprisingly, but at the kitten. Pietro tried to grab the Oreo but the kitten hooked it and jumped back. "Stop that Oreo thief!" Pietro cried, not using his speed in case he hurt the kitten. The kitten had crouched on the edge of Pietro's bed and was licking the centre of the cookie.

"That's it!" Lance grinned, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Huh?" Pietro frowned, having given up on the cookie.

"That's what we can call her!" Lance said.

"Oreo thief?" Freddy frowned, "that's not a very nice name."

"Yeah," Todd agreed.

"No," Lance explained, "Cookie! We can call her Cookie!"

"Hey that's cute!" Pietro agreed. "Hey Cookie! Come here Cookie!" he held out an Oreo. The small kitten ran up to him, hooking the cookie and crouching down to lick the centre.

"Yeah. Cookie," Todd nodded. And so it was settled. The Brotherhood, their pets name decided, settled down to a night of fighting for the remote. Until Pietro kicked them out for fucking with his tv.

-Hmmm, the Brotherhood with a kitten? This could provide hours of amusement! Yay! 


End file.
